Tomb of Horrors
Tomb of Horrors is a 1978 adventure module for the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, written by Gary Gygax. It was originally written for and used at the 1975 Origins 1 convention. Gygax designed the adventure both to challenge the skill of expert players in his own campaign, and to test players who boasted of having mighty player characters able to best any challenge. Numbered "S1," the module was the first in the "S" (for "special series" ) series of modules. Several versions of the adventure have been published, the first in 1978 and the most recent, published for the fourth edition, in 2010. It also served as the basis for a novel published in 2002. The module's plot revolves around the tomb of the demi-lich Acererak. The players' characters must battle their way past a variety of monsters and traps, with the ultimate goal of destroying Acererak. Tomb of Horrors is considered one of the greatest Dungeons & Dragons modules of all time, as well as one of the most difficult. The module has influenced later Dungeons & Dragons products, and was followed by three other (unrelated) modules in the "S" series: S2: White Plume Mountain, S3: Expedition to the Barrier Peaks and S4: Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth. Plot summary Tomb of Horrors is set in the World of Greyhawk, a campaign setting for Dungeons & Dragons. In ''Tomb of Horrors, the adventurers encounter a number of deadly and difficult tricks and traps, while attempting to penetrate the tomb of a dead wizard. As the scenario begins, the players are told that the evil wizard Acererak is said to linger in his ancient tomb in undead form. Once a powerful lich, he has (unbeknownst to the players) become a demi-lich, a more powerful form of undead that has transcended the need for any physical body, apart from its skull. Player characters must survive the deadly traps in the tomb and fight their way into the demi-lich's elaborately concealed inner sanctum to destroy him once and for all. The module is divided into 33 encounters, beginning with two false entrances to the tomb, and ending with "The Crypt of Acererak the Demi-Lich". Example encounters are the "Huge Pit Filled with 200 Spikes" (section 20), or encounter 22, "The Cavern of Gold and Silver Mists": "The mists are silvery and shot through with delicate streamers of golden color. Vision extends only 6'. There is a dim aura of good if detected for. Those who step into the mist must save versus poison or become idiots until they can breathe the clean air above ground under the warm sun." The module ends with the destruction of Acererak, without any postscript. Publication history Tomb of Horrors was written by Gary Gygax for official D&D tournament play at the 1975 Origins 1 convention. Gygax developed the adventure from an idea by Alan Lucien, one of his original AD&D playtesters, "and I admit to chuckling evilly as I did so." Gygax designed the Tomb of Horrors modules for two related purposes. First, Gygax explains, "There were several very expert players in my campaign, and this was meant as yet another challenge to their skill - and the persistence of their theretofore-invincible characters. Specifically, I had in mind foiling Rob Kuntz's PC, Robilar, and Ernie Gygax's PC, Tenser." Second, so that he was "ready for those fans players who boasted of having mighty PCs able to best any challenge offered by the AD&D game."Cordell, Bruce R., Return to the Tomb of Horrors (1998), p. 3, Wizards of the Coast In 1978, TSR, Inc. published the module with a monochrome cover, revised and updated for use with first edition Advanced Dungeons & Dragons rules. The module included a 20-page book and a 12-page book, with an outer folder; the original printing featured a two-color cover. The module features a book of illustrations to show to players as the adventure unfolds. Tomb of Horrors was republished in 1981 as a 32-page booklet with identical text but a new, full-color cover. The module has been described as the first of a series of high-level scenarios, and involves a foray into a wizard's deadly crypt. (preview) This module was included as part of the Realms of Horror abridged compilation produced in 1987. In 1998, the module was reprinted as part of the Return to the Tomb of Horrors—a substantial expansion and sequel to the original adventure, written for Second Edition rules. Wizards of the Coast released an updated version of the original module as a free download for Halloween 2005, retaining much of the original content; the updated content is from the Dungeons & Dragons supplement book Libris Mortis. This updated version was designed for use with the Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition rules.Cordell, Bruce R. (October 31, 2008). Adventures: Tomb of Horrors (revised). Wizards of the Coast. Retrieved on January 21, 2008. Tomb of Horrors was also adapted into a novel of the same name by Keith Francis Strohm for the Greyhawk Classics series, published by Wizards of the Coast in 2002. UK ISBN 0-786-92702-X. US ISBN 0-786-92727-5. In July 2010, Wizards of the Coast released two adventures bearing the "Tomb of Horrors" name. One is a hardcover super-adventure written by Ari Marmell and Scott Fitzgerald Gray, which builds on and expands the legend of the original Tomb using the canon of "Return to the Tomb of Horrors" as a starting point.http://www.wizards.com/DnD/Article.aspx?x=dnd/4spot/20100722 The second Tomb of Horrors is a conversion and update of the original module for 4th Edition rules, written by Scott Fitzgerald Gray and released to members of the RPGA as part of the DM Rewards program. Reception Tomb of Horrors was ranked the 3rd greatest Dungeons & Dragons adventure of all time by Dungeon magazine in 2004, on the 30th anniversary of the Dungeons & Dragons game. Dungeon Master for Dummies, which lists Tomb of Horrors as one of the ten best classic adventures, posits that many of the adventure's traps would kill a character just for making poor choices. Lawrence Schick, in his 1991 book Heroic Worlds, calls the adventure "A very difficult scenario". Don Turnbull reviewed Tomb of Horrors in issue #13 of the magazine White Dwarf (December 1978/January 1979), and gave the module a rating of 10 out of 10. Turnbull commented on the adventure's difficulty, noting that the dungeon is "sprinkled extensively with subtle, insidious and carefully-laid traps, and it will be a fortunate adventurer who manages to avoid them". He felt that the illustration booklet would add a great deal to the adventure's atmosphere and felt that the pre-generated character roster was useful. Turnbull noted that the module is "very hard and will be hard for the DM to learn in advance, though this is an essential prerequisite of running it properly for it is much more subtle than the G or D modules", and he said that this module has in common with those modules an "excellent format, for instance, and the comprehensive way in which the scenario is introduced. TSR's high quality has not been in any way compromised, and in S1 it has even been improved upon." Wayne MacLaurin of SF Site describes the module as "a classic" and a "must have" for gamers, saying that when he played the game in high school, most of his group's characters quickly died. MacLaurin explains that Tomb of Horrors is a classic not because of its difficulty, but because it was the first module that did not involve killing large amounts of monsters; it was a "collection of puzzles and maps." Its focus on traps rather than monsters was a surprise to gamers at the time. One technique some players used to get past the deathtraps was to drive cattle ahead of them, which Lore Sjöberg of Wired described as "a bit less than heroic", noting that in Lord of the Rings Gandalf did not send "50 head of cattle into the Mines of Moria to serve as Balrog bait." Tomb of Horrors has also influenced later Dungeons & Dragons products. Jason Bulmahn used the module as well as Indiana Jones as inspiration for some of the traps in the 2007 D&D supplement Dungeonscape. The computer role-playing game Icewind Dale, developed for Windows by Black Isle Studios, was influenced by the module; Black Isle Studios division director Feargus Urquhart said, "We wanted something that reminded everyone of their first foray into dungeons like the Tomb of Horrors, with traps around every corner, and the undead crawling out of the walls." References External links * [http://www.wizards.com/dnd/Product.aspx?x=dnd/products/dndacc/253850000 The 2010 Tomb of Horrors super-adventure product page] * [http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/oa/20051031a Wizards of the Coast's v3.5 Tomb of Horrors page] * The Acaeum's page on the "S" D&D module series * Pen & Paper's entry for S1 Category:1978 books Category:Fictional subterranea Category:Greyhawk modules